Sinister Intentions
by fantasyfan1999
Summary: First in the X-treme series. Several new kids arrive at the Institute, but a man named Mr.Sinister is targeting them. Who is he and what does he want? Chapter 5;A flirty pyro runs away,and ends up in Bayville.
1. Lightwing

**Well, Here goes nothing. My first fic, about my OCs, the X-tremes. This story is basically how the team was formed. It takes place about a month after Apocalypse Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

Lightwing

The entire Institute was excited. They were getting a new student today. The doorbell rang out. Jean grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Come on Scott. As the oldest students, we should give our new recruit a warm welcome." They walked to the front door and opened it. They both stared for a moment. They had been expecting a happy teen, ready to move in. This was not what they were expecting.

The boy standing there looked barely 13. He was small and skinny. He also was apparently Native American, from what they could see. He wore a knee length trench coat, a blue tee shirt, black leather pants, and black combat boots. He also wore shades, a blue baseball hat, and fingerless blue gloves.

He also looked extremely ticked off.

Jean blinked, confused. She then smiled at the boy. Maybe he just looked dangerous? "Hello. Skylar Black, I'm guessing?"

Skylar nodded. "Most people call me Sky." He had an oddly high pitched voice for a boy.

Scott looked uneasy. "Well Sky, I'm Scott Summers, and this is my girlfriend, Jean Gray. However, you will soon know me as Cyclopes. I'm the X-men's field leader."

Sky snorted "I think I'll pass at the last one. I don't need a leader. I go on my own."

Scott took an instant dislike to Sky. "You shouldn't talk to me like that, especially because you're, what, 12?"

"I'm 14, you dolt. I also probably could kick your ass in a fight, so shut your trap!"Sky yelled, obviously ticked about the age comment.

Ororo stuck her head in. "Did I hear yelling? Oh Skylar, you're here! Welcome to the Xavier Institute. I'm Ororo Monroe, one of the teachers here."

"Don't worry, I already got a greeting from Shades here." Sky pointed at Scott.

Ororo mouthed Shades? to Scott, who shrugged. They then heard a telepathic voice speaking. ' Hello Skylar, welcome to your new home. Jean, Scott, please show Skylar to his room.

Jean sighed. This was going to be interesting. "Well, come on Sky, we'll show you around." She waited for a sarcastic comment and was not disappointed. "I can show myself around."

He then walked off without a backwards glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-treme

Sky was lost and confused. "I should have asked those older kids for directions." He thought out loud. "I don't even know were my room is. Nice going Sky."

He then almost got run over. "What the-" A gazillion Jamie clones ran by, followed by the rest of the New Recruits. Everyone was carrying paintball guns, and everyone had paint on them. Sky could only stare.

Roberto, who was first in line, noticed him and came to a sudden stop. Everyone crashed into him, causing a huge pile-up, bruises, a hole in the wall, and even more Jamies. Bobby was the first to distangle himself from the mess. "Hey, you're the new kid the Professor was talking about!"

Sky gave him a nod. "My name is Sky Black."

Bobby grinned and said, "I'm Bobby Drake. That's Sam, Roberto, Jubilee, Tabitha, Alex, Rahne, Amara, Ray, and all of those are Jamie." He pointed to each one as he said their name.

All the New Recruits distangled themselves from each other and said a quick greeting to him. Sky didn't say much, being obviously uncomfortable. He noticed Amara was looking at him weird. "What?" Sky asked sharply.

"Nothing, it's just you look like the other girl, the one who arrived a couple of days ago."

Ray looked him up and down. "You're right, he does. And they have the same last name."

"Must be a coincidence." Sky said. "I don't have any living relatives."

"What about your parents?" Bobby asked.

Sky glared at him and said harshly, "That's none of your business."

There was a small, awkward silence; then several of the Jamies shot Alex with their paintball guns. The fight resumed. Everyone ran off, but Sky grabbed Bobby on the shoulder. "Hey, do you know were my room is?"

Bobby nodded. "Turn left, Last door on the hallway."

Sky walked away, and entered his room. It was medium sized, sparsely decorated, and had a bed with a nightstand on it. Sky flopped onto the bed. "I can finally relax. Glad I don't have a roommate."

He glanced in the mirror hanging on the wall. "I'm not gonna last very long here. I don't last long anywhere." He took off his hat and glasses and set them on the counter. "At least here, I don't have to hide." Sky had vivid blue highlights in his short black hair, too bright to be dyed. His eyes were the same color.

"I guess I'm going to stay here longer than some of the others. Those other kids seemed okay, especially Booby. Maybe I'll stay put for once." Sky snorted. "Probably not. I never stay in one place for a long time."

Sky got up, tossed off his trench coat, and spread open his wings. He smiled as her ruffled his feathers. Then the door swung open. Sky jumped and whirled around.

"Bobby, there's a amazing new thing around. It's called knocking."

"Whoa!" Bobby said. "You have wings! And they're blue!"

"Whoa! You have hair! And it's brown!" Sky said in almost perfect imitation of Bobby.

"Sorry, you surprised me. Guess that explains why you were covering up?" Bobby asked.

"I like my outfit. Unless it's 100 degree weather, which is what it's like in Vegas."

"You're from Vegas? Cool!" Bobby walked into the room.

"Now, I'm here to explain some things to you. First, breakfast is at eight, dinner is at six, and lunch is whenever you want to get it. The kitchen is on the first floor and really easy to find. Second, never tick of Mr. Logan, Laura, or Rouge. You'll see what I mean when you meet them. Third, Danger room sessions are at seven, except on Sunday. There are no sessions on Sunday. There are other times for sessions, I'll show you the schedule later. Fourth, well, that's supposed to be 'be nice to your roommate', but you don't have one. Fifth, there are two bathrooms, one at each end of the hall. Whatever you do, don't take a shower tomorrow. You'll turn orange. Trust me on this. Any questions?"

Sky had about a million, but he shook his head. "None, now get out of my room."

"You're welcome!" Bobby called over his shoulder.

Sky glanced at the clock. 'An hour till dinner. Better give myself a tour.' He tucked his wings close to his back and threw his trench-coat on. He walked out of his room and through the the Institute, familiarizing himself with the layout.

He then crashed into someone. "Sorry." The girl said. Sky looked at her, and his brain fizzled out. 'No way.' He thought. 'How is this possible?'

"Sky?"

"Indy?"

**Oh boy. They know each other. I think ****I've left enough clues for you to figure out how. ** **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Shadow

**Shadow**

**I'm going to point out something strange. This story has over sixty hits, three favorites and two story alerts, but no reviews! Someone care to explain?  
><strong>

**tmntfreak1996, thunderyoshi and adelphie24; Thank you for favoriteing! **

**princess apollo: Glad you liked it! (Love your name by the way. I'm a mythology geek.)**

**Disclaimer: I had an awesome disclaimer, but I lost it. I don't own Marvel.**

The alert on Cerebro beeped loudly as it detected a new mutant. The Professor scanned the screen for a few moments, and then rolled out of Cerebro. He telepathically said 'Ororo, Kitty, Scott, please meet me in my office.'

The group gathered in his office. "What is it Professor?" Kitty asked.

Cerebro detected a new mutant." Professor Xavier explained. "And I would like to recruit her, seeing as she is an orphan and likely has no place to go. "

"Poor girl." Ororo said. "What's she like?"

Xavier held up a photo. The girl had a Native American skin tone, black hair with dark blue streaks in it, and dark blue eyes. She was tall and thin and was rather pretty. "Her name is Indigo Black. She is sixteen. Her powers literally make her a living shadow.

"So, let's go meet her!" Kitty said, already excited.

* * *

><p>The group approached an orphanage. A woman approached them. "Are you the people from the mutant school?" She asked.<p>

"Yes." Xavier answered. "Are you Ms. Riley?"

She nodded curtly. "Yes I am. Follow me."

They followed her into a slightly shabby building.

They slowly made there way up to a bedroom. Ms. Riley opened the door, but the room was empty. "Indigo, come out right now!" She called in a stern voice.

Suddenly, the girl girl from the photo appeared. "Sorry." She said shyly.

"Indigo, what have I told you about using your powers in the house?" said.

"Not to do it." Indigo said, looking at her feet.

"Good. This is Professor Xavier. He's here to talk to you about your, abilities." The woman pointed the the bald telepath.

"Hello Indigo." The Professor greeted. The others gave assorted hello's.

Indigo just blushed and waved.

The Professor turned to . "Now, there are a few things I wish to discus with you about Indigo."

She nodded. "Right this way."

They left, leaving Ororo, Scott and Kitty with Indigo. Kitty turned to her. "So, you're going to come with us! What are your powers anyway?"

Indigo looked at her feet shyly. "W-well, it's hard to explain. I c-can kinda become a shadow. Watch." With that, she vanished. However, the shadow of a girl had appeared on the wall. The shadow moved around for a moment, then stepped into the shadow of the wall and disappeared.

A moment later, Indigo stuck her head in the doorway. "See? If I step into the shadow of something, I can go through it." Suddenly, the girl swooned. Scott grabbed her so she didn't fall.

"Thanks. I just get tired after doing stuff like that."

"No problem!" Kitty said. I can go though stuff too. Want to see?"

Indigo smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The Professor and sat outside. Xavier smiled as he saw several children there. A few were staring at him, but most were playing. handed him some forms. "You'll need to sign these." She said.<p>

He nodded and took them, writing his name several times. He didn't need his telepathy to tell Ms. Riley was sad. "What's wrong? He asked.

The woman sighed. "I've taken care of Indigo since she was a child. She's like a daughter to me. But if I don't send her away, the government will close the orphanage." She spread her arms out, pointing to the children playing. "Some of these children are only three or four. Imagine what would happen if they were put on the streets."

The Professor nodded sadly. "What did happen to Indigo's parents? I was never informed."

"They were killed in a fire when she was a young girl. Her younger brother died too. Apparently, they were really tragic."

The Professor nodded and silently and handed her the forms back.

* * *

><p>Indigo was sitting on her bed, listening to Kitty explain the various powers of the students.<p>

"Whoa. A de-demon? I hope he just looks bad and isn't mean or anything." Indigo said.

"Oh no, Kurt is really nice." Kitty promised.

Ms. Riley and Professor X walked in. Or in the Professors case, rolled.

"Indigo, are you ready to go?" Ms. Riley asked.

The Native American girl nodded. She picked up a bag that had been lying at the foot of her bed. "I'm all ready."

Kitty blinked. "That's all you have?"

Indigo nodded. "Yeah. It isn't hard to live off of not very much."

Scott reached to grab her bag. "Here, I'll get that for you."

"No, I got it." Indigo said slightly nervously.

"Okay Indigo, it's time to go." Ororo said.

"One sec." She walked over to Ms. Riley and gave her a hug. "Thanks for taking care of me. I'll call when I can."

Ms. Riley squeezed her hand. "Good luck dear."

The group walked out. a little blond girl ran up."Indy, are you really leaving?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Sunny." Indigo replied. "But I have to go."

Sunny started to cry. She ran and hugged Indigo. Several other kids ran up. When they heard, some began to bawl and they all ran to hug her. "Guys, I'll miss you all." The teen said. "But I'll call, a-and I might be able to come back for the holidays."

A few of the children started to cheer at this. Indigo laughed. She walked to the X-van were the others were waiting.

"The children really like you don't they?" Scott asked.

"The younger ones. T-the older ones, not so much."

She climbed in the van and waved as they drove away.

* * *

><p>The X-van drove to the airport. It was a fairly uneventful flight back to the X-mansion. All the kids wanted to meet the new girl, but Indigo avoided them with the skill of someone who'd done this before. She found her room, and tossed her bag on the ground. She pulled out her book, Fablehaven. It was her favorite series. She was on the fourth book currently.(1) A knock came on the door. Kitty walked in.<p>

"Hi Indigo, I wanted to know if you wanted a tour."

Indigo nodded and set the book down. "Well, okay. Just one thing. All my friends; er, we're friends right?" At Kitty's nodded, Indigo continued. "Well, all my friends call me Indy."

"Okay then Indy, I'll show you around. I can introduce you to my friend Rouge if you want." Indy nodded and Kitty grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

* * *

><p>The next day, Indy woke up with a smile on her face. Kitty seemed really nice, and Rouge was okay. She got up and began to walk down the hall. She grabbed some toast for breakfast and walked along the hallways, trying to get the layout of the school down. This place was huge! She walked around a corner and saw several kids with guns. She froze.<p>

One of the boys turned around. "Hi. I'm Alex. Do you want to play paintball with us?"

Indigo felt her pulse slow down as she realized they were just paintball guns, not real guns like they thought. "No, I d-don't really like guns. T-thanks for asking though."

She walked off while trying to seem like she wasn't trying to avoid them. She always hated crowds. She sighed and walked back to her room. She always liked reading more than talking anyway.

* * *

><p>She was lost. It was that simple. Indy had tried to get down to the kitchen for dinner, but she'd taken the wrong hallway and had gotten lost. She looked around for someone. Surely this place wasn't that big, was it? She turned a corner and ran right into someone. She muttered "Sorry," and then got a better look at the person. 'Oh. My. God.' she thought, her brain trying to process it.<p>

"Sky?"

"Indy?"

Indy gaped for a moment, then pulled her little brother into a big hug. "I don't believe it! Your alive!"

Sky pushed her away and said, "But this doesn't make sense! You're dead! How are you here?"

"I thought you were dead! I should be asking that question." Indy replied.

"Wait, there must of been some sort of screw up that made those foster people tell us that the other was dead. I always knew they were idiots. Here's solid proof." Sky said.

Indy smiled and gave her brother another hug. "I just can't believe you're alive."

* * *

><p>"Well, this is one of the weirder things that has happened here. Defenantly not the weirdest though."(2)<p>

Professor X arched an eyebrow at Logan, who'd uttered that profound peace of wisdom.

"You can't argue that Chuck. First Scott and Alex, then Rouge and Kurt, now Sky and Indy. Should we just put a sign saying 'Lost Sibling, come here'?" Logan said, obviously sarcastic.

"Yes Charles, it is rather unlikely that the were reunited. Did you have anything to do with it?" Ororo asked.

The Professor smiled. He looked out the window. Sky and Indy were sitting on the lawn, talking and obviously happy to be reunited. "Some, but mostly, it was fate."

* * *

><p><strong>It's done. Finally. I'm mad at myself for taking so long, so for what it's worth, sorry. I'm probably going to be updating this about once a week, but life gets in the way sometimes. I hope you like, because personally, I think it's too fluffy and not realistic enough.<br>**

**I'd LOVE to hear from you. If you notice a typo or grammatical error, please Private Message or leave a review to me about it. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what you think could be improved about this story. Go ahead and flame, if you'd like. Fire is pretty. **

**And all reviewers get virtual cookies. I've got chocolate chip, sugar cookies, and five kinds of Girl Scout cookies. What? My** five year old** extremely cute cousin is a Girl Scout.**

**(1) My current favorite book series. If you live sci-fi, you should check it out.**

**(2) My brother uttered that profound peace of wisdom when he found out my best friend had a long lost sibling. I got the insperation from her. Thanks May!**


	3. Tempest

**Tempest**

**Well, here's the next chapter. I told you it would be done in a week! Tempest means a violent windstorm, especially one with rain, hail, or snow. So it really suits this character.**

**princess apollo: Glad you enjoyed. I can name all of the Greek, Roman, and Norse Gods and their domains. And some Egyptian ones too. Scary huh? And I like Artemis Fowl too. Weird coincidence. Fablehaven is about a girl named Kendra and her brother Seth. They go to stay at their grandparents estate, only to accidentally stumble on the fact it's a refuge for magical creatures. Kind of like a place for endangered creatures. It's a good series and I recommend it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Come on Stan, could I please have X-men Evolution? It'd make me so happy!**

Loki walked down the stairs, humming and dancing to his favorite song. He jumped the last few steps and dashed to the kitchen.

His grandfather was waiting there. "Aren't kids supposed to hate school and not want to get up?" He asked in heavily accented English.

"Since when have I been normal?" Loki asked in non-accented Korean.

"Good point." His grandfather rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe it's the last day of school!" Loki said. He walked up and grabbed the pot of coffee, but instead of getting a cup, he drank the entire thing straight from the container. "I'm gonna miss Andrew. But I gotta catch my bus. Goodbye grandfather!" He ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Loki looked around and spotted his friend. "Andrew! Hey, Andrew!"<p>

Andrew, a fifteen year old boy with a brown buzz cut, walked over. "Hey Loki, can you believe it's the last day of school? This summer will rock!"

Loki nodded. "It will be AWESOME! Too bad you're vacationing with your family. I won't be able to see you."

Andrew shrugged. "I'll call and text. It'll be enough."

"Hey maggots! Out of the way."

Both of them turned around to see a humongous boy. Andrew gulped. "Loki, this is our time to exit." The two ducked under the railing and ran into the school.

Loki grinned. "This is a good day! We outran Keisler!"

Andrew nodded. "He's a giant retard."

"That's an insult to retards everywhere." Loki said.

"Sorry. It's not easy to remember your condition." Andrew apologized.

"No prob Andy. See you in third period?" Loki smiled again.

"Sure. See ya!"

* * *

><p>Loki walked around, confused. He couldn't find Andrew, even though third period was his favorite and he never missed it. He heard yelling and a big group of kids and ran to see if he could find Andrew in the crowd. He pushed his way to the front and froze. Andrew was in the middle of the circle, with Keisler wailing on him. To his horror, Keisler pulled out a knife.<p>

"Stop!" Loki yelled, running to his friend. He faced Keisler. "Leave him alone!"

"Make me." Keisler then punched Loki in the face. Loki was knocked on his back, rubbing the bruise on his cheek. He hopped right back up.

"Stop it." Keisler made to punch him again and Loki braced himself. Suddenly, he felt a surge of power run through him. He grabbed Keisler's hand and felt a huge shock go through him. He let go and stumbled back. There was a large scorch mark where Keisler had been standing. He had been blasted clear down the hallway. There was a shocked silence.

Then everyone panicked. People ran away, screamed, and just generally freaked out. All while Loki stood there, stunned.

"What happened? What's going on?" Andrew asked, wide eyed. "What did you do?"

"I don't know! Help!" Loki clutched his head. He ran right out of the school.

Loki just ran for a while, but he eventually ran out of steam. He ducked into a deserted alleyway. Loki tried to lean against a metal dumpster, but shocked himself.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his arm. He glanced at the dumpster. The metal warped his reflection, but not by much. And it had changed.

His messy jet black hair now stood on end and was streaked with silver. His black eyes had changed into a vivid blue that clashed with his Korean skin tone.

Loki looked at his appearance with shock. "Those weren't there this mourning." He said to himself, touching his highlights.

Suddenly, he heard movement behind him. He whirled around. A man and a woman stood there. "Who are you?" Loki asked.

The man smirked. "None of your your business." He turned to his companion. "Why'd the boss even send us? Look at him, he's a midget."

"I'm not a midget! I'm just small." Loki yelled. In fact, the man was right. Loki was small and skinny for fifteen.

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever midget. Vertigo, knock him out."

Loki blinked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Mine." The woman looked at him, and Loki's world turned over. He felt sick and the alley began to spin. He felt the man grab him.

"No! Leave me alone!" Loki tried to struggle, but he didn't know where to hit. "Help!" He called. He felt everything start to go black. then Loki sensed the familiar build-up in him. Sparks shot out and hit both Vertigo and the man. Vertigo hit her head and fell unconscious, but the man jumped right back up. He reached to the strap on his back and pulled out a harpoon. Loki stared at the weapon as the man aimed it at him. There was no room to dodge. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew the man back. Loki sucked in breath. Where had that come from? Suddenly, he shot straight in the air.

Loki let out a small cry as he adjusted to being in the air. It wasn't like he was flying, more like he was being supported in the air. He looked down and realized just how high up he was. 'Oh crap, someone get me down.' He suddenly jerked to the side and was deposited on a roof. 'Did I do that?'

He looked down and realized Vertigo was waking up. 'Better get out of here. What will grandma and grandfather think?'

* * *

><p>I've stopped counting days, but I think I've been here a couple of months. I can't really see anything, because they keep me in a blindfold and I can't take it off because my hands are tied. There's this person that brings me food. I think it's a girl, and she's really nice. I asked her where I was.<p>

" I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

Like that was going to help me.

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to."

Specific, isn't she?

She left before I could ask anymore questions. I pushed the food aside. That stuff was disgusting! I sighed. I needed to get out of here. My sanity wouldn't last much longer.

Then it hit me. I missed them. My dad who was always drunk, my brother who was always with some girl, my sister who didn't care. I missed them. I utterly despised them, but they were my family. Sounds sappy, I know. And I'm not usually sappy. This place is getting to me.

* * *

><p>Loki huddled in room. His mind kept flashing back to a few days ago. He was a mutant. Like those one's on TV. He couldn't believe it. The word had spread, and there had been angry calls, vandalism, and just plain nastiness.<p>

The doorbell rang. "It's probably more angry people.' He thought. A few weeks ago, they had been people who wanted to help him; the kid with mental problems and no parents. But now, they hated him. He didn't get it. He didn't hate them!

The people who rang the doorbell where still talking to his grandfather. 'Oh God! They're cops! They're gonna arrest me!' Loki began to panic. He clenched his fist and counted to ten slowly. It had always calmed him down before.

His door opened. He froze. Footsteps walked to the side and somebody pulled the blanket off his head. He froze. "Are you a cop? Are you gonna throw me in jail?" He asked.

The woman laughed. "No. My name's Ororo and I'm here to help you."

* * *

><p>Jean and Kurt watched as Ororo led the boy down the stairs. Kurt gave him a smile. "Hello, I'm Kurt, and this is Jean."<p>

He got a huge grin in return. "I'm Loki! That's a cool accent. Are you German?"

"Ja. Are you Korean?"

Loki paused. "Well, sorta. I'm half Korean, from my mom's side, and I've never been there." His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. He blushed. "Sorry. My voice hasn't stopped changing yet."

"You should see it in a German accent." Kurt said.

Loki grinned. The door to the living room opened, and they heard yelling. "I'm not letting my grandson go to some strange school!"

Loki gulped. "Uh oh."

"Mr. Choy, I'm sure it will be in Loki's best interest-" The Professor tried to ex[pain.

"No it won't! i know my grandson and I know what will be best for him!"

Loki's grandmother ran up to her husband. "Alistair, please calm down!"

"No I won't! this is our grandson we're talking about!"

Loki put his head in his hands. "Not again." He signaled to Jean and Kurt. "Come on. We don't want to be down here."

Loki led them to his room. It was a typical room, with sparse decorations and a drum set in the corner. Kurt noticed it. "You play?"

"Yep. I have for a while." Loki nodded. "My grandparents don't like it. Something about it being to loud."

"Loki, why do you live with your grandparents?" Jean asked.

"Jean! You don't ask stuff like that!" Kurt said.

"It's okay. My dad died of cancer before I was born. But everyone told me he was a good guy. My mom was committed to an insane asylum when I was six. I'm not allowed to visit her cause she's too unstable." Loki had gone from happy to looking like he was going to cry in about thirty seconds.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jean said.

Kurt looked out the window and gaped. It had been a perfectly nice day with a lot of sunshine. Now it was pouring rain.

* * *

><p>"Your Professor guy is a really good talker." Loki said, packing his stuff. "It's really hard to get my grandfather to change his mind."<p>

"The Professor is good at things like that." Jean said.

"There, all done." He said, holding an extremely overstuffed bag. "i wish I could bring my drums with me."

"I think we have a set in the basement." Kurt said.

"All right! Let's go!" Loki ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sky sat on his bed, thinking. Suddenly, the door banged open. A boy ran in.<p>

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" Sky asked.

"I'm Loki! I'm going to be your new roommate!"

Sky stared for a moment then put his head in his hands. Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>They're roommates. This will a disaster. if you see any mistakes or just want to comment, send me a message or review. <strong>

**The two characters I mentioned in the middle are mine. They will appear again soon.  
><strong>


	4. Silverstream and Hex

**Silverstream and Hex  
><strong>

**Is it just me or are those the most feminine codenames ever? And the funny thing is, I'm giving them to guys. Well, here's the new chapter. Four sentences and I'm out of things to say. **

Seth: We could say something.

Lexi: Yeah! you've been ignoring us!

Ino: Of course she'd ignore us. We aren't important.

Lexi: Ino, did you forget your anti-depressants again?

Ino: Maybe.

**Oh god, my muses are running amuck. Guys, I need to do the disclaimer. **

Tyger: I'll do it! We don't own Marvel or the X-men. We own our OC's and our collection of Pixie Sticks, which keeps me going with three hours of sleep.

** Good, now can you leave me alone?**

**princess apollo: If you've heard of the movie Thor, well, he's a Norse God. And I've always loved Greek mythology, but I'm starting to get into other stuff too. Happy birthday!**

Seth: You're forgetting something. Remember?

**You're right. I totally spaced and forgot to give you your cookies for reviewing. Here you go. (Hands a digital cookie.) Consider it a birthday gift.**

* * *

><p>Colton walked along, all his earthly possessions in the backpack on his shoulder. He got a couple of weird looks, but ignored them. He kept right on walking until he reached the town limits. He looked at the sun slowly sinking. "Great. Another day of sleeping in the wild. I love being homeless." He muttered sarcastically.<p>

He sat by the side of the road and held up a sign that said 'Anywhere but here.' As you can imagine, no one stopped for him.

"I hate my life" He mumbled. He closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. "This sucks. Why do I have to have powers out of everyone? I don't deserve this!"

"Screw this." He mumbled to himself as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Scott and Jean sat in the airport pick-up section. "His flight got off half an hour ago! Where is he?" Scott complained.<p>

"He'll be here soon. But that is kind of weird that he's not here yet." Jean said.

They heard a person behind them, and turned. There stood the palest boy they had ever seen. His skin was paper white and his hair was white blond. The only thing that convince them he wasn't an albino was the stone gray of his eyes. He has also super thin, which didn't help his mediocre looks at all.

"Um, are you Roxander?" Jean asked.

The boy nodded.

"Well, I'm Scott, and this is Jean. We live at the school." Scott extended his hand. Roxander looked at it like it was a death beam. "Um, you shake it."

Roxander fixed his eyes at the floor. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he was really tired, and he was swaying slightly.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked.

He nodded, either mute or really shy.

"Our car's over here." Scott said, pointing to it.

Roxander nodded. He didn't speak the entire trip.

* * *

><p>Colton awoke to a crashing noise. He froze. He'd heard horror stories of kids being caught in the dark by adults, and he didn't want to be part of one. He stood up and prepared to bolt.<p>

"Ugh! why does the boss need all these kids? He has a million! Why's this one matter?"

"I don't know! He never tells me anything."

Colton blinked. The boss? All his instincts were screaming to run, but curiosity killed the cat.

He crept toward the voices and hid behind a tree. He looked around it and gasped. Something hit him in the neck. He barely had time to register it was a dart before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Sky tried to read his book but couldn't concentrate. "Will you stop that!"<p>

"Stop what? Breathing?" Loki asked. He didn't sound sarcastic. In fact, he sounded like he would genuinely stop breathing if Sky told him to.

"You're staring at me."

"I'm bored!"

"Go search for your brain. It must be around here somewhere." You could almost taste the sarcasm.

"But it's in my head!" Apparently Loki didn't notice.

"Can't you take a hit? Shoo! Out of here. This was my room first." Sky yelled.

Loki looked surprised, but quickly bounced back. "Oh, you want some time alone. It's okay, I'll just go see the new kid."

"That's what I've telling you for a week!" Sky yelled. He did a double take. "What new kid?"

"The person who's arriving today. The Professor told us at breakfast. Weren't you listening?" Loki asked.

"Of course not. I skipped breakfast. So, new kid? Don't infect them with your insanity."

Loki glared. "You're mean!" He ran out of the room.

"He's gone. There is a God." Just to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed, he flew onto the roof. "Much better."

After a while, he saw a car pull up. He saw Scott, Jean and someone else get out. 'that must be the new kid.'

Sky noticed immediately there was something different about this boy. Instead of saying hi or getting settled, he ran to a corner of the yard and sat down, avoiding everyone's eyes. He felt curious, so he flew down to get a better look.

He gently landed beside Roxander. "Hi." Upon getting no response, he pulled out his book again. He felt eyes on him. He noticed Roxander staring at him. Upon meeting his eyes, Roxander looked at the ground. "What is it with people staring at me? Am I that noticeable?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, but Roxander nodded. "Really? Great."

Roxander shrugged at him. "Why don't you talk? Are you mute?" Sky asked.

He got a shake of the head this time. "Then why don't you talk?"

He got another shrug. "Well, at least you won't talk back to me."

There was a small pause. "So, you're a mutant? What are your powers?"

Roxander looked at him for a moment, then shrugged again.

"You don't know? Or do just not want to tell me?"

He got a nod. "How specific. Why don't you just talk? It'd be easier."

Roxander looked at his feet. He looked like if he talked, he'd cry. It was fairly obvious he was very put his legs against his chest and his head between his knees.

Sky studied him for a moment, wondering why this person was so weird. "Sorry." He whispered.

* * *

><p>The girl broke today. She took off my blindfold. I looked around. I'm in some sort of cell. I can't see what's farther past it, because the light in my cell is really dim. I looked for the girl, but she wasn't there. "Where did you go?" I asked.<p>

"I'm invisible. It's my power. Like you have powers."

"That I know next to nothing about."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything. I'm already in trouble."

"For what?"

I didn't get an answer. I heard footsteps, and she was gone. Geeze, I didn't even get a name.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, there was a commotion. A guy was dragging someone into the cell next to me. He tossed him in and left. A few minutes later, the boy woke up. He didn't seem happy.<p>

"Where am I? Let me go, whoever you are!" He kept yelling and complaining for a while. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey you! Shut the hell up!"

There was a pause. "Who the heck are you?" It didn't last long.

"I'm the girl telling you to shut your trap!"

If he wasn't blindfolded, he would have glared at me. In fact, I think he did behind the blindfold. "What gives you the right to boss me around?"

"I gave it to myself. Now if you'll shut up, I might help you."

He wisely shut up. "Now hold still." I took his blindfold off.

He had short brown hair with a tint of red, eyes the same color, and his skin tone and facial features practically screamed Italian. He had a swimmers bulid, tall and muscled but not super that I think about it, he's pretty cute.

"Where the heck are we?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." I offered.

"Fine. I'm Colton Napolitano."

"I'm Rin Mina."

Colton looked at me for a few seconds and then burst into laughter. "What sort of name is that?"

I glared at him. "It's mine. Deal with it. What sort of name is Napolitano anyway?"

"It's a very nice Italian name." He said.

I knew he was Italian!

Suddenly, we heard a thump and a bang. We both jumped onto the cots we had and watched some lady drag a unconscious boy into another she left, we got up.

"What do they do to us here anyway?" Colton asked curiously.

"They experiment on us. I haven't had anything very bad happen yet, but I've heard some kids die."

All the color drained out of his face, and he went from cocky to terrified in three seconds flat. "Maybe we should be quiet." He said.

He jumped into his cot, and pretended to sleep, even though it was obvious he was awake. I sighed and quietly laid down.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! Finally. Sorry for the wait, but I had summer camp then accidentally erased half the chapter. I'm sure smart aren't I? <strong>

**If anyone gets the joke on Rin's name of the pop culture reference on Colton's name, tell me. In fact, if you don't know, review anyway. It makes my week. **


	5. Blaze

**Blaze**

**Well, I'm alive and here with a new chapter. Oh, we have a new reviewer today! Welcome San child of the wolves! **

Ino: What? You expect us the burst into applause or something?

**Disclaimer: The sign saying I don't own X-men Evolution got set on fire. **

Seth: Ty, did you do that?

Tyger: No!

**Princess apollo: Your friend isn't the only one. And who doesn't like cookies? :)**

** San child of the wolves: Glad you like it! And yeah, he has Selective Mutisum. Here are some cookies for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Several people gathered in one of L.A.'s less respected areas and waited.<p>

"Come on T.J., let's go!" a boy whined.

"We're waiting for one more person." T.J., who appeared to be the leader, said.

As if on cue, a red sports car pulled up. A girl jumped out. She was very beautiful, with a Brazilian skin tone, long straight black hair, brown eyes, and was tall. She wore mostly leather, which completed the reckless look and showed off her curves and (how to put this) large breasts.

The boys drooled.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"It's not my real name, but most people call me Blaze." She answered.

T.J. blinked. "You're a girl? But girls don't race."

Blaze shot him a look. "I do."

T.J. shrugged. "Well, okay then." He pulled a dirty map out of his pocket. "Here's the route." He outlined it with his hand. "Three laps, winner takes all. Try not to kill anyone."

Blaze smirked. "Then what are we waiting for?" She hopped in her car. Everyone else followed suite.

Blaze grinned to herself. She closed her eyes and a pillar of flame sprung up next to her. The flames dispersed, but in it's place stood a red scaled dragon.

'Hey Ember, what's up?" Blaze said, like this was normal. For her, it probably was. The dragon snorted at her.

"Oh really? Weird." Blaze said like it was talking to her. Maybe it was.

The light they were at changed and everyone took off. Blaze quickly got the lead. Ember the dragon let out a growl that could be interpreted as a cheer. They quickly made progress around the route and stayed in the lead, but some of the cars caught up.

"Don't worry Em. I'll lose them." Blaze smirked. Suddenly, another car slammed against her.

"HEY!" She yelled. She got slammed again. "STOP!" She yelled again. Blaze managed to get control, but lost the lead.

"Oh, I'll get them for that." She vowed. She stepped on the gas. She flew to the front again and pulled a sharp curve.

The car slammed her again. This time, she couldn't get control and slammed into a wall. A explosion followed as the car burst into flames. The few people watching gasped. "There's no way someone could survive that." Someone muttered.

* * *

><p>Blaze groaned. Her head was pounding and her entire body was covered in bruises. She pulled herself into a sitting position. "Oh ow."<p>

Ember flew in. 'Hello mistress.' She said in dragon speak.

"Ember, it's not mistress. Call me by my real name, Jaz, or my street name Blaze." 'Blaze' said. She winced. "Ow. Owowowow. What hit me?"

'You crashed, mistress.' Ember explained.

"Great. Man that hurts." Jaz looked herself over. "Oh god."

'You are lucky mistress. If not for your fire powers, you would have been burned to death.' Ember growled.

"What did I say about talking like that?" Jaz said with a raise eyebrow.

'To not to.' Ember growled sheepishly.

"That's right." She looked around. "How did you get me back to my apartment anyway/"

'You are lighter than you look.'

"I'm taking that as a compliment." She lay back on her bed. "Now if you'll excuse my, I need some sleep."

She didn't get it. A knock came at the door. "Oh great." She got up and opened the door. "What?" To her surprise, there was a cop at the door.

"I take it you're Blaze? You're under arrest for street racing."

Jaz grinned. "No idea what you're talking about." She then slammed the door and locked it.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit." She mumbled as she ran, grabbing random things and stuffing them in her bag. She heard more banging and ran faster.

"Come on Ember!" The door burst open. Several cops were standing there. "RUN!"

She ran to the window and threw it open. She balanced on the window frame.

"Wait! Don't jump!" One cop yelled at her.

Too late. She jumped.

Jaz fell for about ten feet before she landed on the fire escape. She quickly climbed down the ladder. Ember flew after her. "Let's get out of here!"

They ran for several blocks and took a lot of wacky turns. Finally, they lost the cops .

Jaz sat down, gasping for breath. Now that the adrenaline was gone, she felt sore again. "Well, this sucks huh Ember?"

The dragon nodded."Oh right. I just realized you need to hide again Em. Sorry, but we're in public."

Ember did her pillar of flame thing and turned into a small stone dragon. Jaz put her in her pocket. "Well, now what?"

'If you don't mind, I have an idea.' Ember growled quietly, so only Jaz could hear.

"Go ahead."

'There's something I have been looking into. It is a school for mutants.'

"Why would I want to go to some lam-o school?" Jaz said, rolling her eyes. She got several weird looks from people who thought she was talking to herself.

'Where else should we go?'

Jaz thought about it for a moment. "Good question. just what is this school like?"

'I have not been there. And you can always walk away.'

"Good idea." She spotted a bus station and glanced at the map. "Hm, do they have cross-country routes?"

* * *

><p>The bus screeched to a stop, almost knocking Jaz out of her chair. She rubbed her eyes in order to wake up more and glanced around. She saw that they were at Bayville and got up. She flipped off the pervert staring at her and payed the bus driver.<p>

"You sure you want to stay? Mutants live here." The driver said.

"I'll be fine." Jaz said, walking away.

Navigating Bayville was fairly easy, and she soon found herself outside the gates.

"I'm at the mutant school huh? Well, let's see what they think of us."

She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit a small flame. The flame instantly grew. She put most of it into a ball. She then tossed the fireball into the lawn, catching it on fire.

"Come on Ember, let's get a crowd going."

The dragon popped out and watched the fire with interest. Jaz began to make random shapes in the air with the flame. As you can imagine, people noticed.

* * *

><p>Indy walked down the hallways of the school, trying to get back to her room. Suddenly, she stopped. "Is that smoke?"<p>

* * *

><p>Sky and Roxander were sitting in Roxander's new room. Sky was drawing on a notepad while Roxander watched with interest. Believe it or not, the two had become friends.<p>

"You like it Roxie?" Sky asked, showing Roxander what he was drawing. Sky had made up the nickname, and Roxander didn't mind having a girl name. Roxie nodded, before glancing at the window and seeing the flames. He grabbed Sky's hand and pointed to the fire.

Sky gaped at the fire, before yelling. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

* * *

><p>Loki saw the flames on the lawn. "Oh My God, what's happening?" He shakily flew out the window with a not-so-graceful landing.<p>

"Who are you?" He called to Jaz.

"None of your business, kid."

Loki focused, and created a small rain cloud that began dossing the flames.

Sky ran out, Roxie following behind. "Hey! Why the hell are you trying to burn our house down?"

Jaz shrugged. "I was bored. And announcing my hello."

With a wave of her hand, the flame went out. By now,several students had gathered.

Logan walked right up and popped out his claws. Jaz didn't even flinch. "Nice knives Badger."

"Why the hell are you setting our house on fire?" Logan snarled.

"I'm saying hello. Get used to it, 'cause I'm staying for a while."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I need a place to crash. Apparently, this is a place for mutants. So. ta-da, I'm here."

The Professor rolled up. "Well, I guess it would be for you to stay , Miss..."

"Jaz. Or Blaze. Whichever you prefer."

"Very well Jaz, you can stay, but try to keep the fire-starting to a minimum."

"Whatever." Jaz opened up her bag and Ember flew out. The dragon did a cartwheel and landed on the scorched lawn. "You allow pets, right?"

Logan looked at a loss for words, but the Professor recovered pretty quickly. "Well, I suppose so."

"Good, I can find my way." Jaz simply walked past without another word. The instructors followed her.

"What just happened?" Loki asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hoped you liked it. Jaz is sure eccentric, isn't she?<strong>


End file.
